


Cloak, No Dagger

by Redrikki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Gen, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-08 04:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14097327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: In light of the intel from Gorse, Hera and Ahsoka rethink mission protocols while putting on a show for the ISB agent watching them.





	Cloak, No Dagger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amilyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amilyn/gifts).



Stepping into the cantina, Hera’s gaze was drawn to the cloaked figure drinking alone at the far end of the bar. Hera frowned at the sight. This wasn’t a cloaked-figure-alone-at-the-end-of-the-bar sort of place. Chere’s wasn’t some raucous dive like The Astroid Belt or a seedy criminal hangout. It was the kind of shabby, working-class bar where everybody knew your name and a sentient could get a hot meal and drink to take the edge off of a long day of imperial oppression. Everyone else was drinking in groups and the lonely Fulcrum stood out like a blurrg at a fancy dinner party.

No one here would report them, but that didn’t mean they were safe. Hera wasn’t Zaluna. She didn’t know exactly where the cameras were, but just knowing that they were there made her skin crawl. How many times had they met up in cantinas like this? How many secrets had they unwittingly shared with Imperial ears?

“We have got to stop meeting like this,” Hera said as she slipped into the empty stool beside her contact.

Fulcrum pushed her hood back and flashed her a wry smile. “From anyone else, I’d think you were flirting.”

That wasn’t a bad idea. Kanan would certainly approve. Hera leaned over to brush her lips against Fulcrum’s montrals. “Cameras everywhere,” Hera murmured, stroking Fulcrum’s arm in what she hoped was a seductive manner. Given her choice of Twi’lek stereotypes, Hera would rather play the serving girl than the slut, but there wasn’t much she wouldn’t do for the cause.

“Come on, love.” Hera pulled Fulcrum to her feet. “Let’s get out of here.”

Fuclrum gave her an odd look, but let Hera lead her out the back into the alleyway. Pushing her against the nearest wall, Hera gave her neck a good nuzzling. Maybe they could drop the act, maybe no one behind the camera was paying attention, but better safe than in an Imperial prison. 

“Ah—” Fulcrum pried Hera off and held her at arm’s length. “What are you doing?”

Hera pulled Fulcrum's head back down into what she hoped was a convincing-looking kiss that barely brought their lips together. “Show for the cameras,” she whispered, her words little more than a puff of air against the other woman’s cheek. “Play along.”

Fulcrum stiffened, then smiled wide. “I take it Hetto came through,” she said, reaching up to awkwardly stroke Hera’s lekku. As inexperienced as Hera was at making out in alleys, it seemed that Fulcrum was even worse. Kanan could have made it work, but this had to be the least convincing fake-out make-out in the history of espionage. He would be so disappointed...or possibly turned on. 

“Don’t start celebrating just yet,” Hera said, wrapping her arms around Fulcrum to slip the data stick with the Gorse intel inter her pocket. “There are surveillance cameras in every public place from the Core to the Mid-Rim.”

“What?” Fulcrum jerking her head back to stare at Hera with horrified eyes. “Everywhere? 

“Everywhere,” Hera whispered, pulling Fulcrum into a genuine hug. How many of their contacts had disappeared after a cantina chat? At least now they knew why. They had all the best intentions, but they were just fumbling their way through this rebellion business. They needed to be better, for the sake of the galaxy. With the information Hetto and Zaluna had sacrificed so much to give them, they would be. They had to. 

“Blast!” Fulcrum banged her head back against the wall behind her. Fear and anger flickered in her eyes before she closed them. She chuckled humorlessly. “Guess we really do have to stop meeting like this.”


End file.
